


Crimson and Clover

by BlueStar19



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Two Cybertronians sparked at the same time, yet on opposite sides. They fall in love, even when a tragedy strikes. Two-shot story.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Starscream, OC/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've had this one and another one that is similar in mind for a over 2 years now. I just haven't gotten to it until now. So this will be a two-shot story, where each chapter will be similar to each other, but different universes. So the first chapter is Transformers Animated while the second chapter is G1. I've never seen something done like this before specifically like how I am doing it, so this will be interesting on how it works out.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> ProwlxJazz  
> Child: Clover
> 
> MegatronxStarscream  
> Child: Crimson
> 
> Warnings: Main character death, kissing, cuddles, mentions of interfacing, romance, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: So I've had this one and another one that is similar in mind for a over 2 years now. I just haven't gotten to it until now. So this will be a two-shot story, where each chapter will be similar to each other, but different universes. So the first chapter is Transformers Animated while the second chapter is G1. I've never seen something done like this before specifically like how I am doing it, so this will be interesting on how it works out.

Main Pairings:

ProwlxJazz

Child: Clover

MegatronxStarscream

Child: Crimson

Warnings: Main character death, kissing, cuddles, mentions of interfacing, romance, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"You're almost done love," Megatron encouraged, rubbing his mate's helm.

"You try pushing... a sparkling... out of you!" Starscream retorted, bearing down once more. The sparkling fell right into Hook's servos, Shockwave checking vitals.

"And it's a mech," the medic announced.

"Now that the sparkling has arrived, I must return to Cybertron," said Shockwave. "The Autobots will wonder where Longarm has gone."

"Return to your post now, my friend," said Megatron.

Shockwave put on his disguise, bowed, and departed from the room. Hook handed the mechling over, careful of his wings. Starscream took his son, staring at his bright red optics. He had his sire's colors of grey and red, yet was thin like a seeker. His wings remained grey with red highlights.

"He's so beautiful," Starscream whispered, passing the mechling over to his mate.

"Indeed," Megatron agreed, staring at him with proud optics. "Hello Crimson. I'm glad you're finally here."

~~~at the exact same time

Prowl panted, optics flickering in and out. Jazz rocked his daughter, Clover, hushing her. Ratchet moved around quickly, barely muttering as he put the smaller mech on life-support. The sparking took more out than they expected. Prowl's valve was just barely big enough for the sparkling.

"I'll keep you overnight," said Ratchet to the black and gold ninja.

"Ya'll be okay Prowler," said Jazz, kissing his mate.

"If you feel strong enough, you'll need to feed her," the medic said.

"I'll feed her," said Prowl, sitting up a bit with Jazz's help.

"Get some rest after you do. I'll go inform the others," said Ratchet.

"Thanks Doc," Jazz quickly said before the medic left.

Prowl opened his chest, letting his daughter fuel from the processed energon his body produced. Once the gold and white sparkling finished fueling, Prowl closed his chestplates.

"Ah got her love. Get some rest now. Ya deserve it," said Jazz, taking their daughter. "Ah love ya Prowler."

"I love you too," said Prowl.

~~~18 years later

Crimson hummed as he flew around the forest. It was a beautiful day out for flying. He had left his creators to do their thing. Stopping just towards the middle, he spotted the most beautiful femme he had ever seen.

He descended down, landing softly near her. His optics never left her frame. It did surprise him when she turned a bit to see him. Their optics locked on, caught up in the moment.

Clearing his throat, Crimson shuffled his pedes a bit.

"H-Hello," Crimson spoke politely. "I'm Crimson."

"I'm Clover," the femme said, flashing him a smile.

"That's a pretty name. Very suiting for a beautiful femme as yourself," Crimson complemented, smiling.

"Thank you," said Clover, blushing. "You're quite handsome yourself. But... if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I've never seen you around before."

"I could say the same thing. I live close by in an abandoned mine with my creators," said Crimson.

"Sounds better than where I live. I stay in the city in an old factory. I tend to get tired of the city, so I come here," said Clover.

"Sounds like the city is annoying," the mech laughed.

The two started to talk, getting to knew each other. They laughed and sat next to each other. The hours went by and the sun began to set. Clover sighed as she stared at it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Crimson agreed.

"Shame many humans want to destroy the natural beauty Earth already has," said Clover. Her com link beeped at her. :Hey carrier.:

:Time to come home Clover. You've been gone for hours.:

:Okay. I'll be home in no time.:

:All right. I love you.:

:Love you too Carrier.: Clover turned back to the seeker. "I gotta get home."

The two stood, stretching out their joints. Crimson grabbed Clover's servo as she walked away.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. I would love to see you again. Here's my com link. Give me yours, and I'll com you when I'm free. We'll meet back here," said Clover.

The two traded frequencies before Clover disappeared into the trees. Crimson sighed, spark fluttering when he thought back on the femme. He activated his thrusters, heading back home. His creators were in the rec room when he entered to get energon.

"You're home late," Starscream commented, setting down his cube.

"Where were you?" Megatron asked.

"Talking with a femme I met in the forest," said Crimson.

"A femme? I didn't realize there was one other than Blackarachnia," said Starscream.

"Her name is Clover. She lives in the city," said Crimson, sitting across from his creators with his own energon. "She's so pretty. When I saw her, my spark felt pulled to her. I can't explain it, but it was amazing. I want to always be near her."

"She is most likely your future sparkmate," said Starscream.

"Indeed. When it is destined to be, you get that feeling in your spark. It was the same with me and your carrier. If you truly have found your other half, do not let go, no matter what," Megatron said.

"I won't let go. I don't plan to," said Crimson. "I promise."

"That's my mech," Starscream smiled, secretly comming his mate. :It is possible this femme is the daughter of an Autobot. If she is, then we can use this chance to end the war peacefully for good. We can speak to Optimus and Ultra Magnus about a peace treaty.:

:I was thinking the same my love.:

:It would be nice to return to Cybertron. Maybe I can spark you this time.:

:We shall see.:

~~~000

"Clover, are you all right?" Jazz asked, scanning his daughter over.

"I'm fine sire," said Clover. "I just lost track of time while out in the forest."

"Okay," Jazz said. "Go get some fuel, then to Ratch. Ya missed yer appointment."

"Yes sire," said Clover, grabbing a cube and leaving to the medibay. "Sorry I'm so late Ratchet. Lost track of time."

"That's fine. Up on the berth," the medic said.

Clover obeyed, waiting patiently as Ratchet did what he needed to. The medic finished quickly, putting his tools away. Clover remained however.

"Hey Ratch?" Clover asked.

"Yes?" he returned.

"What is it like to fall in love? How does one know when they found the right one?" she questioned.

Ratchet set his scanner down, pulling up his stool to sit upon. He studied the femme for a bit before he answered.

"Love is an amazing thing to experience. The best way to explain if you found the right one is a reaction from the spark towards the other in question. You already know about interfacing and heat cycles," said Ratchet. "During an interface, two bots can merge sparks together. That's how the sparkling is formed. However, if a merge is complete and deeper, it bonds the two together for life. That is a sparkmate. You can feel everything from your mate through the bond made. Like how your bond is with your creators."

"Okay," Clover nodded.

"Clover, why are you asking? Have you felt this attraction to another?" Ratchet asked. Clover looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Clover, anything you say will remain between us. No one will know unless it can endanger your life."

"I know Ratch. I-It's just... well.. I met a mech in the forest today. And my spark reacts around him. I don't want anyone else to know please. Just between us," said Clover. Ratchet patted her helm.

"Of course young one," Ratchet said. "One thing to keep in mind though. Love can be tough. There are many factors that can happen to tear it from you. Don't let that love go."

"Okay. Thanks Ratchet," said Clover, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome youngling," said Ratchet.

~~~1 year later

Crimson held Clover in his lap, kissing her. The two had been meeting for months now, eventually admitting love to each other. Clover kept her relationship secret from all the Autobots aside from Ratchet. Their glossas tangled together, fighting for dominance. As always, Crimson won. Clover pulled away after a bit.

"As fun as this is, I have to get going soon," said Clover.

"We still have time," said Crimson.

"Clover! Hey, Clover, where ya at?"

The two looked up. Clover cursed, pushing Crimson off the cliff to hide. The seeker silently hovered, listening in. He heard the mech come to his lover.

"Hi sire," said Clover.

"Hey sweetie. Prime wants ya back at base. Our scanners picked up Decepticon activity. Got yer carrier worried fer ya," said Jazz. "Plus... Ratch had another attack. He's askin' fer ya."

"Is he all right?" Clover asked.

"He should be. Still grouchy as always an' throwin' wrenches," Jazz chuckled.

Clover nodded. Ratchet had finally admitted to having a genetic glitch that had his motor functions fail and spark flare dangerously, depending on how bad the attack was. His sire suffered and died from it, but that was before there was treatment for it. Now there was, so Ratchet would survive it. Clover had gotten closer to the medic over the last few years.

"Okay," said Clover.

The two headed to the road. Crimson floated up, a feeling in his spark telling him to follow. He did so without being spotted. He did spot a swerving vehicle.

Clover was off in her own world. She heard her sire shout out a warning as he moved in front of him. She stopped, transforming. The vehicle smashed into her sire hard and fast. The force of it badly damaged the cyberninja. He rolled, transformed, and laid on his back.

Clover ran over to her sire, taking in the damage. There was a lot of energon splattered on the road. The femme sent an emergency signal, kneeling down. Her servos shook as she touched her sire's face.

Crimson immediately flew down, checking the human. The driver was still alive, but in bad condition. A quick scan showed he was very intoxicated. The seeker headed to his lover, bending down.

"Clover, let me help. I know a lot of medical things," said Crimson. The femme moved closer to her sire's helm. "It'll be okay. I'll help him if I am able to. No promises since this looks really bad."

"Do what you can," said Clover.

Crimson nodded, prying plating away. He used his sharp claws to cut open lines and tubing. He bent over and sucked some energon out of a tube, sealing it with a heated claw. He then transferred the energon in his mouth to another part, sealing it the same way. Crimson worked, redirecting the energon flow to the fading spark.

The seeker was just about to transfer some of his own energon when he was tackled to the ground. He squawked in shock, trying to get free. His body went still when stasis cuffs were slapped onto his wrists.

"Leave him alone!" Clover shouted, only to be stopped by a large mech. "Bulkhead! Put me down! He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"This thing is a Decepticon," Sentinel retorted.

"Jazz!" Prowl shouted, going to the mech. "Ratchet, we need help!"

Ratchet came over, noting the field repairs done to the mech. But without the transfusion, the cyberninja's spark couldn't go on. Ratchet tried to keep Jazz alive, but it was too late now. He didn't get the energon in time.

"Let me go! Please, I was just trying to help him," Crimson said. A mouth clamp was placed on his face, silencing him.

"Be quiet!" Sentinel snapped. "Jetfire, Jetstorm, take him away to the ship's brig. We'll deal with him later."

"Optimus, he was trying to help. There are field repairs done before we got to him. Unfortunately, Jazz didn't receive energon in enough time. I can't save him," said Ratchet.

"You tried my friend," said Optimus, looking at Prowl.

The mech cradled Jazz's frame to his own, begging him not to die. Clover was trying to get away from Bulkhead.

"Let me the frag go! Sire!" she screamed, kicking at the larger mech. Ratchet went over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Ratchet..."

"I know youngling. I'm sorry," the medic said. He sedated her before doing the same to Prowl. "Let's get them back to base."

~~~000

Megatron and Starscream growled, watching the Autobots take their son away. They could follow, but there was too many. Once Lugnut reported that there was multiple Autobot signals near Crimson's the two quickly left.

"What are we going to do Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"We will be getting our son back, but we must be patient for now. I will hail Ultra Magnus in three days to discuss his release," said Megatron. "For now, love, let's go home."

~~~000

Clover stared at the medibay ceiling. She had been for the past day. Her spark felt empty of her sire's presence. She dared not attend his funeral before his body was transported back to Cybertron. Ratchet had been a major support for her. Speaking of said medic, she turned to him.

"Hey Ratch?" Clover asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to Crimson please?" she requested. Ratchet stopped his work and nodded. "Thank you."

She got up and headed with Ratchet to the Elite ship. Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were talking in his office while the Jettwins were off on their own. No one was in the brig but Crimson.

Clover went to his cell. The seeker had his wings cuffed together, servos shackled to the wall, and the mouth clamp still in place. She removed the bindings with Ratchet's help. Once freed, Crimson embraced his lover.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked.

"Badly. I was thinking of talking to Magnus about getting you out of here. Only Ratchet knows of our relationship, but if it will save you, then I'll tell," said Clover, giving him a kiss. "I just want you safe. Sentinel's big-chinned aft might have you killed."

"All right. We can do that," Crimson said. "I love you so much Clover."

"I love you too Crimson," said Clover, kissing him once more.

~~~2 days later

Megatron and Starscream landed in front of the old factory and Elite Guard ship. The Autobots ran outside, weapons drawn and at the ready, minus Clover. Optimus took a step forward, raising his servo to call his mechs off when he didn't see a threat.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron returned.

"Why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"I come not to fight. I wish to negotiate a peace treaty, and the return of my son," said Megatron.

"Why now for a peace treaty?" Optimus asked.

"It has come to my attention that a year ago, my son had met a femme in the forest and fell in love. Since that day, he has met up with her and grown closer," Megatron explained. "This could be what ends this war. I want my son happy and not worry for his life or fight. I saw him being taken away by those Elite fools."

Optimus thought for a moment. He nodded, completely relaxed. Prowl looked over at his daughter, hurt that she kept this quiet from them.

"I will go inform Ultra Magnus," said Optimus.

"Clover, is this true?" Prowl asked, the hurt evident.

"Yes, carrier, it is," said Clover, not submitting. "The only one who knew was Ratchet, who would not tell unless he absolutely had to."

"So you lied to both me and your sire. To everyone," Prowl continued.

"Yes, and I would do it again. I knew how Autobots treated seekers and Decepticons. The proof is on Crimson. Chained and starved. I lied to protect him. It was only recently that we agreed to tell," said Clover.

Prowl glared before turning from the femme. He stormed onto the ship, every Autobot knowing where he was going. Clover looked down in shame, but still didn't regret it.

"Thank you for that Clover. You'll make a wonderful mate for him. I can see your love for our son runs deep and true," said Starscream.

"Thank you," said Clover just as Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, and Optimus returned.

"Optimus informs me you wish to talk of a peace treaty," Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes," said Megatron. "I know of a neutral ground we can discuss the terms. My mate will join me. You may select one to join you."

"Sir, this could be a trick," Sentinel warned.

"I will not pass up the chance of ending this war. I doubt that it is a trick," said Ultra Magnus, glaring down at the mech. He turned to the other Prime at his side. "Optimus Prime, I would be honored if you would join me."

"The honor is mine," Optimus agreed.

"What?! You can't really be serious about letting his low-life outcast talk with you," Sentinel snarled.

"Sentinel Prime, you will remain and stay quiet," the Magnus ordered. "Megatron, let us depart to speak."

"Very well," Megatron said, transforming with his mate and flying off.

The Autobots waited around for almost four hours before the four returned. They had came to an agreement. Kaon, Tarn, Helix, Vos, Thesaurus, and Slaughter City would be under Megatron's control so his Decepticons could get comfortable with the idea of living with Autobots and Neutrals once more. In addition, all charges will be pardoned from war and all prisoners of both sides released.

The two creators hugged their son when he was released. Crimson had also turned to Clover and took her servos in his own. He kissed her deeply.

"Clover, I love you so much. Before we leave to Cybertron, will you become my sparkmate?" Crimson asked.

"Yes! Primus, I will!" Clover shouted, hugging her lover. "I love you so much Crimson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is gonna be G1 style and some changes done. Enjoy
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> ProwlxJazz  
> Child: Clover
> 
> MegatronxStarscream  
> Child: Crimson
> 
> Warnings: Main character death, kissing, cuddles, mentions of interfacing, romance, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"You're almost done love," Megatron encouraged, rubbing his mate's helm.

"You try pushing... a sparkling... out of you!" Starscream retorted, bearing down once more. The sparkling fell right into Hook's servos, Shockwave checking vitals.

"And it's a mech," the medic announced.

"Now that the sparkling has arrived, I must return to Cybertron," said Shockwave. "I will be taking the energon you have set aside as well for transport."

"Return to your post now, my friend," said Megatron.

Shockwave saluted, bowed, and departed from the room. Hook handed the mechling over, careful of his wings. Starscream took his son, staring at his bright red optics. He had his sire's colors of grey and red, yet was thin like a seeker. His wings remained grey with red highlights.

"He's so beautiful," Starscream whispered, passing the mechling over to his mate.

"Indeed," Megatron agreed, staring at him with proud optics. "Hello Crimson. I'm glad you're finally here."

~~~at the exact same time

Jazz panted, optics flickering in and out. Prowl rocked his daughter, Clover, hushing her. Ratchet moved around quickly, barely muttering as he put the smaller mech on life-support. The sparking took more out than they expected. Jazz's valve was just barely big enough for the sparkling.

"I'll keep you overnight," said Ratchet to the black and white black ops mech.

"You'll be okay Jazz," said Prowl, kissing his mate.

"If you feel strong enough, you'll need to feed her," the medic said.

"Ah'll feed her," said Jazz, sitting up a bit with Prowl's help. "Thanks Prowler."

"Get some rest after you do. I'll go inform the others," said Ratchet.

"Thanks Doctor," Prowl quickly said before the medic left.

Jazz opened his chest, letting his daughter fuel from the processed energon his body produced. Once the black and white sparkling finished fueling, Jazz closed his chestplates.

"I've got her love. Get some rest now. You deserve it," said Prowl, taking their daughter. "I love you Jazz."

"Ah love ya too Prowler," said Jazz.

~~~18 years later

Crimson hummed as he flew around the forest. It was a beautiful day out for flying. He had left his creators to do their thing. Stopping just towards the middle, he spotted the most beautiful femme he had ever seen.

He descended down, landing softly near her. His optics never left her frame. It did surprise him when she turned a bit to see him. Their optics locked on, caught up in the moment.

Clearing his throat, Crimson shuffled his pedes a bit.

"H-Hello," Crimson spoke politely. "I'm Crimson."

"I'm Clover," the femme said, flashing him a smile.

"That's a pretty name. Very suiting for a beautiful femme as yourself," Crimson complemented, smiling.

"Thank you," said Clover, blushing. "You're quite handsome yourself. But... if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I've never seen you around before."

"I could say the same thing. I live in an ocean ship base with my creators," said Crimson.

"Sounds better than where I live. I stay in the volcano of Mount St. Hilary. I tend to get tired of the _Ark,_ so I come here," said Clover.

"Sounds like the _Ark_ is annoying," the mech laughed.

The two started to talk, getting to knew each other. They laughed and sat next to each other. The hours went by and the sun began to set. Clover sighed as she stared at it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Crimson agreed.

"Shame many humans want to destroy the natural beauty Earth already has," said Clover. Her com link beeped at her. :Hey carrier.:

:Time ta come home Clover. Ya've been gone fer hours.:

:Okay. I'll be home in no time.:

:All right. Ah love ya.:

:Love you too Carrier.: Clover turned back to the seeker. "I gotta get home."

The two stood, stretching out their joints. Crimson grabbed Clover's servo as she walked away.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. I would love to see you again. Here's my com link. Give me yours, and I'll com you when I'm free. We'll meet back here," said Clover.

The two traded frequencies before Clover disappeared into the trees. Crimson sighed, spark fluttering when he thought back on the femme. He activated his thrusters, heading back home. His creators were in the rec room when he entered to get energon.

"You're home late," Starscream commented, setting down his cube.

"Where were you?" Megatron asked.

"Talking with a femme I met in the forest," said Crimson.

"A femme? I didn't realize there was one other than Blackarachnia," said Starscream.

"Her name is Clover. She lives in a volcano at Mount St. Hilary in the _Ark_ ," said Crimson, sitting across from his creators with his own energon. "She's so pretty. When I saw her, my spark felt pulled to her. I can't explain it, but it was amazing. I want to always be near her."

"She is most likely your future sparkmate," said Starscream.

"Indeed. When it is destined to be, you get that feeling in your spark. It was the same with me and your carrier. If you truly have found your other half, do not let go, no matter what," Megatron said.

"I won't let go. I don't plan to," said Crimson. "I promise."

"That's my mech," Starscream smiled, secretly comming his mate. :It is possible this femme is the daughter of an Autobot. If she is, then we can use this chance to end the war peacefully for good. We can speak to Optimus Prime about a peace treaty.:

:I was thinking the same my love.:

:It would be nice to return to Cybertron. Maybe I can spark you this time.:

:We shall see.:

~~~000

"Clover, are you all right?" Prowl asked, scanning his daughter over.

"I'm fine sire," said Clover. "I just lost track of time while out in the forest."

"Okay," Prowl said. "Go get some fuel, then to Ratch. You missed your appointment."

"Yes sire," said Clover, grabbing a cube and leaving to the medibay. "Sorry I'm so late Ratchet. Lost track of time."

"That's fine. Up on the berth," the medic said.

Clover obeyed, waiting patiently as Ratchet did what he needed to. The medic finished quickly, putting his tools away. Clover remained however.

"Hey Ratch?" Clover asked.

"Yes?" he returned.

"What is it like to fall in love? How does one know when they found the right one?" she questioned.

Ratchet set his scanner down, pulling up his stool to sit upon. He studied the femme for a bit before he answered.

"Love is an amazing thing to experience. The best way to explain if you found the right one is a reaction from the spark towards the other in question. You already know about interfacing and heat cycles," said Ratchet. "During an interface, two bots can merge sparks together. That's how the sparkling is formed. However, if a merge is complete and deeper, it bonds the two together for life. That is a sparkmate. You can feel everything from your mate through the bond made. Like how your bond is with your creators."

"Okay," Clover nodded.

"Clover, why are you asking? Have you felt this attraction to another?" Ratchet asked. Clover looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Clover, anything you say will remain between us. No one will know unless it can endanger your life."

"I know Ratch. I-It's just... well.. I met a mech in the forest today. And my spark reacts around him. I don't want anyone else to know please. Just between us," said Clover. Ratchet patted her helm.

"Of course young one," Ratchet said. "One thing to keep in mind though. Love can be tough. There are many factors that can happen to tear it from you. Don't let that love go."

"Okay. Thanks Ratchet," said Clover, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome youngling," said Ratchet.

~~~1 year later

Crimson held Clover in his lap, kissing her. The two had been meeting for months now, eventually admitting love to each other. Clover kept her relationship secret from all the Autobots aside from Ratchet. Their glossas tangled together, fighting for dominance. As always, Crimson won. Clover pulled away after a bit.

"As fun as this is, I have to get going soon," said Clover.

"We still have time," said Crimson.

"Clover! Clover, where are you?"

The two looked up. Clover cursed, pushing Crimson off the cliff to hide. The seeker silently hovered, listening in. He heard the mech come to his lover.

"Hi sire," said Clover.

"Hey sweetie. Prime wants you back at base. Our scanners picked up Decepticon activity. It has your carrier worried for you," said Prowl. "Plus... Ratchet had another attack. He's asking for you."

"Is he all right?" Clover asked.

"He should be. He's still grouchy as always and throwing wrenches," Prowl chuckled.

Clover nodded. Ratchet had finally admitted to having a genetic glitch that had his motor functions fail and spark flare dangerously, depending on how bad the attack was. His sire suffered and died from it, but that was before there was treatment for it. Now there was, so Ratchet would survive it. Clover had gotten closer to the medic over the last few years.

"Okay," said Clover.

The two headed to the road. Crimson floated up, a feeling in his spark telling him to follow. He did so without being spotted. He did spot a swerving vehicle.

Clover was off in her own world. She heard her sire shout out a warning as he moved in front of him. She stopped, transforming. The vehicle smashed into her sire hard and fast. The force of it badly damaged the second in command. He rolled, transformed, and laid on his back.

Clover ran over to her sire, taking in the damage. There was a lot of energon splattered on the road. The femme sent an emergency signal, kneeling down. Her servos shook as she touched her sire's face.

Crimson immediately flew down, checking the human. The driver was still alive, but in bad condition. A quick scan showed he was very intoxicated. The seeker headed to his lover, bending down.

"Clover, let me help. I know a lot of medical things," said Crimson. The femme moved closer to her sire's helm. "It'll be okay. I'll help him if I am able to. No promises since this looks really bad."

"Do what you can," said Clover.

Crimson nodded, prying plating away. He used his sharp claws to cut open lines and tubing. He bent over and sucked some energon out of a tube, sealing it with a heated claw. He then transferred the energon in his mouth to another part, sealing it the same way. Crimson worked, redirecting the energon flow to the fading spark.

The seeker was just about to transfer some of his own energon when he was tackled to the ground. He squawked in shock, trying to get free. His body went still when stasis cuffs were slapped onto his wrists.

"Leave him alone!" Clover shouted, only to be stopped by a large mech. "Hound! Put me down! He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"This thing is a Decepticon," Cliffjumper retorted.

"Prowler!" Jazz shouted, going to the mech. "Ratchet, we need help!"

Ratchet came over, noting the field repairs done to the mech. But without the transfusion, the tactician's spark couldn't go on. Ratchet tried to keep Prowl alive, but it was too late now. He didn't get the energon in time.

"Let me go! Please, I was just trying to help him," Crimson said. A mouth clamp was placed on his face, silencing him.

"Be quiet!" Ironhide snapped. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, take him away ta tha ship's brig. We'll deal wit him later."

"Optimus, he was trying to help. There are field repairs done before we got to him. Unfortunately, Prowl didn't receive energon in enough time. I can't save him," said Ratchet.

"You tried my friend," said Optimus, looking at Jazz.

The mech cradled Prowl's frame to his own, begging him not to die. Clover was trying to get away from Hound.

"Let me the frag go! Sire!" she screamed, kicking at the larger mech. Ratchet went over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Ratchet..."

"I know youngling. I'm sorry," the medic said. He sedated her before doing the same to Jazz. "Let's get them back to base."

~~~000

Megatron and Starscream growled, watching the Autobots take their son away. They could follow, but there was too many. Once Soundwave reported that there was multiple Autobot signals near Crimson's the two quickly left.

"What are we going to do Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"We will be getting our son back, but we must be patient for now. I will hail Optimus Prime in three days to discuss his release," said Megatron. "For now, love, let's go home."

~~~000

Clover stared at the medibay ceiling. She had been for the past day. Her spark felt empty of her sire's presence. She dared not attend his funeral before his body was transported to the morgue on the ship. Ratchet had been a major support for her. Speaking of said medic, she turned to him.

"Hey Ratch?" Clover asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to Crimson please?" she requested. Ratchet stopped his work and nodded. "Thank you."

She got up and headed with Ratchet to the brig. Optimus Prime and Ironhide were talking in his office while the Terror Twins were off on their own. No one was in the brig but Crimson.

Clover went to his cell. The seeker had his wings cuffed together, servos shackled to the wall, and the mouth clamp still in place. She removed the bindings with Ratchet's help. Once freed, Crimson embraced his lover.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked.

"Badly. I was thinking of talking to Prime about getting you out of here. Only Ratchet knows of our relationship, but if it will save you, then I'll tell," said Clover, giving him a kiss. "I just want you safe. The other Autobots might have you killed."

"All right. We can do that," Crimson said. "I love you so much Clover."

"I love you too Crimson," said Clover, kissing him once more.

~~~2 days later

Megatron and Starscream landed in front of the volcano and at the _Ark_ entrance. The Autobots ran outside, weapons drawn and at the ready, minus Clover. Optimus took a step forward, raising his servo to call his mechs off when he didn't see a threat.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron returned.

"Why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"I come not to fight. I wish to negotiate a peace treaty, and the return of my son," said Megatron.

"Why now for a peace treaty?" Optimus asked.

"It has come to my attention that a year ago, my son had met a femme in the forest and fell in love. Since that day, he has met up with her and grown closer," Megatron explained. "This could be what ends this war. I want my son happy and not worry for his life or fight. I saw him being taken away by those fools."

Optimus thought for a moment. He nodded, completely relaxed. Jazz looked over at his daughter, hurt that she kept this quiet from them.

"Very well," said Optimus.

"Clover, is this true?" Jazz asked, the hurt evident.

"Yes, carrier, it is," said Clover, not submitting. "The only one who knew was Ratchet, who would not tell unless he absolutely had to."

"So you lied to both me and your sire. To everyone," Jazz continued.

"Yes, and I would do it again. I knew how Autobots treated seekers and Decepticons. The proof is on Crimson. Chained and starved. I lied to protect him. It was only recently that we agreed to tell," said Clover.

Jazz glared before turning from the femme. He stormed onto the ship, every Autobot knowing where he was going. Clover looked down in shame, but still didn't regret it.

"Thank you for that Clover. You'll make a wonderful mate for him. I can see your love for our son runs deep and true," said Starscream.

"Thank you," said Clover.

"Megatron, do you have a particular place to talk?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," said Megatron. "I know of a neutral ground we can discuss the terms. My mate will join me. You may select one to join you."

"Sir, this could be a trick," Cliffjumper warned.

"I will not pass up the chance of ending this war. I doubt that it is a trick," said Optimus, glaring down at the mech. He turned to the other officer at his side. "Ironhide, I would be honored if you would join me."

"The honor is mine," Ironhide agreed.

"What?! You can't really be serious about letting Megatron talk peace," Cliffjumper snarled.

"Cliffjumper, you will remain and stay quiet," the Prime ordered. "Megatron, let us depart to speak."

"Very well," Megatron said, taking to the air with his mate and flying off.

The Autobots waited around for almost four hours before the four returned. They had came to an agreement. Kaon, Tarn, Helix, Vos, Thesaurus, and Slaughter City would be under Megatron's control so his Decepticons could get comfortable with the idea of living with Autobots and Neutrals once more. In addition, all charges will be pardoned from war and all prisoners of both sides released.

The two creators hugged their son when he was released. Crimson had also turned to Clover and took her servos in his own. He kissed her deeply.

"Clover, I love you so much. Before we leave to Cybertron, will you become my sparkmate?" Crimson asked.

"Yes! Primus, I will!" Clover shouted, hugging her lover. "I love you so much Crimson."


End file.
